New Beginnings
by feathersnow
Summary: Throughout the years, Anna and Elsa had spent their time away from each other, alone. Now they're together, they try to make it up for the lost time. One-shot drabbles focusing on the sisters relationship in the past and present. Full of sisterly love. Chapter 1: Do you want to Build a Snowman?
1. Do you want to Build a Snowman?

**A/N: I love Frozen because of the sister love between Elsa and Anna. Just to let you all know that there will be NO slash in this fic. I don't get why some fans would do such a thing. Full of sibling love, and bonding. These are the stories of how the two sisters spend their time together after many years alone. Enjoy!**

* * *

Do you want to build a snowman?

Winter approached the Kingdom of Arendelle, the same season every year.

But it wasn't' just any other winter for Anna. This was the first winter she gets to spend with Elsa.

The snow came as a surprise. She awoke to see snowflakes falling from the sky and the streets covered in blankets of snow. She was excited. It's not like she hasn't seen snow. During hot days, especially in the summer, Elsa would cool off her kingdom with a snow and gusts of wind.

But this snow was different. This snow wasn't Elsa's doing. This snow was done by nature.

And Anna had only one wish- to build a snowman with her sister.

Asking her older sister to build a snowman was hard because Elsa was very busy with her duties as the queen. And Anna couldn't blame her. Ambassadors from many countries had suddenly decided to visit Arendelle to go over contracts and trading stocks. She didn't see her sister from dawn till dusk. When she did, she saw Elsa's stress and tired face. Anna decided not to push it. So she decided to play with the town children and visit Kristoff and his family.

The meetings and conferences had lasted for two weeks. When Anna thought Elsa was finally free, a blizzard swept through, and lasted for days. Everyone had to stay inside. No one could get in or out. The winter was so bad, and cold that the sisters allowed everyone to take shelter in the palace. It was one of the worst snowstorms Arendelle had for years. Excluding Elsa's powers, of course.

Elsa and a group of soldiers bravely went out into the snowstorm for a few to retrieve missing men who had been working in the mountains. Anna wanted to help, but her older sister didn't allow her to as she feared her safety.

The blizzard had lasted for 6 days. When it was over, the whole place was covered in 20 feet of snow. Everyone played their part to clean the town up, fix the damaged houses and regather supplies. The sisters were helped out too, and were too busy to see each other. Anna was so caught up with everything, she had forgotten what she wanted to ask her sister. The clean up took two weeks.

As the weeks dragged on with arrival of new ambassadors, and shipment of supplies for the townspeople, the sun finally peaked out of the sky, and the snow began to slowly melt away.

Only then she realized what she had to do. But, darn, those conferences and fancy balls they have at night specially done for the delegates.

"I don't understand why you make a big deal out of it, " said Kristoff one day "You two can build a Snowman any time of the year,"

_Yes, but it's not the same_, Anna thought sadly.

The snow was still soft beneath her feet, and tiny blades of grass is poking out. She had to do it as soon as possible.

"Your Highness, the shipment is at least a month."

"With the winter almost gone, it'll be shorter. We need those supplies as soon as possible"

Elsa was in a middle of a meeting in one of the conference halls of the palace. The were negotiating on prices and proposals when she heard a knock. Everyone stopped chattering and glanced at the door.

The white door opened slowly and Anna's head poke through.

"Oh, I'm sorry, "the princess quickly apologized shyly. "I didn't know you all were having a meeting. I'll come back later, "

"Anna, is there something you need?" Elsa asked. She noticed her sister is fidgeting, as if she really wants to tell her something.

"No, not really. It can wait, "

Anna isn't a good liar.

"Anna," Elsa said in a firm, serious tone "what is it?"

Hands behind her back, looking down on the marble floor, Anna stayed silent.

"It can wait," she said softly. The older sister was concern.

"Anna," Elsa said again.

The brunette looked up into the blue eyes, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa's eyes flickered in surprise. That familiar question had been asked many times in their childhood and she had always turned it down.

"I-I mean, you are very busy with your meeting right now, and you can always conjure up snow for us to play," Anna said quickly as she put a strand behind her ear. She realized she sounded very selfish right now. "I mean, we can reschedule and-"

Elsa suddenly turned away from her sister ,and walked towards the long table.

_At least I tried, _ the girl said sadly. Well, nothing to mope over. She can still build a snowman in the summer.

"Gentlemen," Elsa said, "Do you mind rescheduling our meeting to tomorrow? ,"

Anna gasped.

"Of course your Highness,"

"Thank you. Greda will show you to your rooms. Now if you excuse me, there's something important my sister and I must attend to,"

The sisters exited the room. "Elsa, you didn't have to-" started Anna. Elsa took her little sisters hands into hers and looked at her with full of love.

"Yes, Anna, I really do,"

No more shutting her out again.

Anna's smile grew big. She suddenly felt like a five year old again.

Because after thirteen years, Elsa had finally said yes.


	2. Chocolate Cake

Anna is known to be spontaneous girl. Growing up, she had spent so much time on her own, and did many things as she pleased. She would find random activities around the castle to fill up her time and loneliness. Her parents didn't mind what she was doing as long as she was occupied and happy.

What she wanted to do now was to make a chocolate cake. It was both hers and Elsa's favorite.

It was only midday and the princess was already bored out of her mind. Kristoff was out working, and Elsa was in one of her never ending meetings.

It has been decided.

Does she know how to bake?

Um, nope.

But it was worth a try.

* * *

The sun was setting. Queen Elsa was relieved that the meeting was finally over. It supposed to end two hours ago, but there was a lot of debate between the two kingdoms and they finally reached a consensus. She was escorting the delegates out of the meeting hall, when an aroma caught her attention.

What was that smell?

She sniffed the air.

_Mmm…chocolate, _she smiled, _and a hint of burnt- _

Wait, what? Elsa took another breath of air.

"Your majesty, is something burning in the castle?" asked the ambassador. The began to look worried.

"It's nothing to worry about," Elsa said quickly, reassuring her guests. She summoned Kai, "Will you please escort these gentlemen to their rooms. I'll see to the problem, "

She left her guests and quickly followed the burning smell. As the smell grew stronger, so did the smoke. She assumed it came from the kitchen.

It is very important for royalties to leave the servants to deal with such incident, but since Elsa wasn't just any ordinary queen, she would be the first to put out any fires. After all, it was easy and efficient.

She opened the kitchen door and was greeted with more smoke was surprised to see her panicked sister.

"Oh, no, no, no," said the 'cook' trying to fan away the smoke from the burning dish. It was on fire, and it looked like she didn't know what to do.

"Anna?" she asked, coughing.

Anna froze when she heard the familiar voice. _Great. _

"It's okay, Elsa," the princess replied quickly, "I got everything under control,"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "Here, let me help you," and with a flick of her wrist, a mixture snow and cold air surrounded the burning plate, and extinguished the flames.

"Oh," said Anna softly.

"Let's open some windows to get some fresh air," said Elsa . The two girls opened a couple of windows, and Elsa, with the help of the cold wind, blew the smoke outside. Once the kitchen was cleared and smoke free, the blonde looked at the source of the fire. The 'dish' was nothing more than a burnt rectangular box. She didn't know what to say. Should she be mad? Anna didn't look at Elsa. The blonde noticed that her sister s dress was covered with splashes of white batter and dark liquid, and her hair was partially white, covered in flour.

"So," Elsa was the first to break the silence , in a light friendly voice, "What have you been cooking?"

Anna let out a small nervous laugh and circled the dish, "It's suppose to be a chocolate cake,"

Elsa's eyes widened.

"I got bored, so I wanted to bake something for us. Well, mostly for you since you are always so busy" the girl babbled, " I didn't know it'll turn out that bad," she laughed nervously and then cleared her throat, turning serious, "I-I'm sorry I caused you all the trouble,"

"You baked this for me?" Both of them really loved chocolate.

Anna put a loose strand behind her ear, "Yeah," she sighed "But it's ruined now," Elsa felt touched. Her sister had put so much effort into it. Elsa knew she didn't mean to abandon Anna, and she didn't expect her little sister to do anything for her.

But Elsa thinks she knows why Anna was doing this for her. To make up for the loss time the didn't have as kids, and impress her. When they were kids, Anna would draw and make lots of crafts to get her to come out of the room. Even though now Elsa is out and about, Anna still wants to keep impressing her sister.

Anna was like a gift. The person who would always know when to make Elsa happy.

"Should we try it?" the older girl asked.

Anna baffled. "Wait, what? I don't think it's a good idea. It's all burnt. We should just throw it away, "

"One bite wouldn't hurt," Elsa felt like a little kid again. She didn't care how burnt it was. She was very curious how the cake turned out to be.

The outside of the cake was badly but at the very center, it was still chocolaty and gooey. That part was where the girls managed to dig out a small meager piece which took probably about three bites. Apart from the burnt taste, Elsa thought it tasted delicious.

"It tastes really good," Elsa said, "What did you put in it?"

"Ummm…"

"Wait, you didn't look up the recipe?"

"I thought I could improvise! "

Elsa laughed. "How about we make a better chocolate cake together?"

Anna gasped "Really?" She asked excitedly. Her enthusiastic voice reminded Elsa of a five year old Anna.

Elsa nodded. "After all the meetings this week, I could really use a break. How about we try to create our own recipe of chocolate cake?"

Anna smiled.

* * *

As Gerda walked down the dark empty hallway with a lit candle in her hand, she saw light coming out from under the kitchen door. Also, a wonderful smell of chocolate.

She opened the door and was greeted with a terrible sight.

There was flour, batter, and dark liquid everywhere. On the walls, the countertops, ceiling…and she saw the girls.

Both of the girls were on the floor sleeping. Elsa had her head leaned against the wall, and Anna snoring softly on her lap. Their dresses were stained. Anna had a dark stain on her forehead and Elsa on her cheek. Looks like they had a food fight. Gerda beamed.

For many years working I the royal household, she finally got to see them as a family again. Life had been empty in the castle when they had been separated. She decided to leave them be.

She grabbed a few blankets from the other room and gently draped them over the sisters. Elsa stirred and opened her sleepy eyes. She saw the familiar servant. Gerda put a finger to her lips and pointed to Anna. They didn't want to wake the princess up.

Elsa stroked her sisters hair. She looked up and pointed to the oven.

The older lady went over and opened it. The cake was done. She pulled it out and laid it on the countertop. It smelled delicious.

Elsa mouthed a word of thanks, and closed her eyes , back into slumber while slowly stroking her sisters hair.

Greda smiled and decided to leave the sisters alone.

They'll be up in an hour or two, but for now, let the girls sleep and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

**If you had noticed, I had decided to change the title of the story. The title wasn't matching up to the stories I had in mind. Happy New Year! :) **


	3. Solitude

Anna had noticed that Elsa had been more distanced than before as the month had drawn nearer and nearer. It was also one of the most busiest months in the year, neither of them had seen each other in the day because of the different duties they had to carry out. When night came, Anna was so ready to see her older sister, but Elsa would always retire to her chambers early. Of course, the younger sister understood that being the queen was a load of work, so she respected her sister's privacy. Until…

Elsa had locked her door.

Elsa had never locked her door since they had reunited, and Anna was always welcomed to enter and exit her room whenever she pleases. It was a promise they had made to each other to never shut each other out again.

Perhaps Elsa was just tired, and didn't want to be bothered.

Then it happened again the next night.

Then the night after the next.

On the fourth night, Anna had had enough. Straight after she had finished checking on supplies delivered to the town, the girl quickly made her way back to the castle, and straight to her sisters room. The light was still on but the door was locked, as usual. _Okay, that's it, _she thought. Time to put an end to it. She banged on the door.

"Elsa, I know you're in there. I haven't seen you for days. Open the door," she demanded. She rattled the doorknob, hoping that it would magically push down.

"Not now, Anna, " she heard her sister's voice behind the wooden door. "I just want to be alone,"

"What did I ever do to you? After all we have been through, why are you shutting me out again? We had promised not to do this anymore. Whatever is wrong, you can tell me. Please let me in, " she begged.

"Go away, Anna,"

Anna gasp. Those three words she had heard all those years, and it now had came back. She never wanted to hear those words again. But they came back. Her eyes stung and bile rose to her throat. But anger took over her quicker.

"You don't want to see me? Fine, I can deal with that. In fact, I had been doing this for my entire life," she said sarcastically, "I mean, I did well own when _you _had suddenly shut me after we were best friends when we were kids. I could deal with it… I talked to the pictures a lot,"

She walked away from her room and across the hallway, towards her room. Her chest felt painful and a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. She took no more than five steps when she spun around.

"But you know what I had to deal with the most?," she asked yelled, her voice cracking. "Trying to cope with the loneliness when mama and papa died. I had no one to turn to. I-I wanted you to comfort me and be there for me as much as I want to do the same thing for you. But no, you had shut me out. You could deal with it all by yourself, with your strong self. And I?" The next words which came out of her made her choke,

"_I buried our parents alone, Elsa!_"

And Anna fled to her room. She swung the door open and lunged towards her bed, burying her face in her pillows and cried.

All the memories of being alone since her parents funeral came rushing in her mind. She had to be strong for both of them, for her and her so-called invisible sister. Then, she recalled how she tried coping by her own. She remembered lying to herself to be happy, and putting on fake smiles to fool everyone around her, including her heart. She forced herself to forget the sorrow and look for fun things to do, anything to make her happy.

She remembers sitting in front of Elsa's door, for comfort, when she knew it would never open for her . But it was all the comfort she could get from the sister who was never there for her.

Anna wonders if she could do that again. Cope on being lonely and invisible to Elsa again. On the bright side, she can fill her time outside the castle walls being around the townspeople and Kristoff, especially Kristoff.

Anna began listing out her future life in her mind. Life without Elsa again. Her memories and plans ran through her mind back and fourth. Some were painful, some were joyful with the times she had reunited with her older sister.

_And after all they had been through.._ she thought, and cried herself to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When the princes woke up, she noticed something was different. The sun was high in the sky and the birds were chirping. She was surprised that no one had woken her up to her usual duties.

But the most strange thing was that her blanket was over her body. She was wearing yesterday's clothes, but someone had changed her sleeping position and draped her blankets over her. Someone had tucked her in bed last night. She remembered a soothing voice in her dreams but couldn't remember what it said or who it had belonged to. And did her right cheek feel a bit warm? As if someone had touched it.

Wait, she was late for her royal duties. Oh, mother of-

She leapt out of bed and quickly washed up. Hopefully this would be a good day.

She ran out of her room, across the hall, slid down the spiral staircase, and-

She saw Elsa. Her back was towards her and she was talking to the maids. The speech she made in front of Elsa's room ran through her mind,

"_Please don't shut me out again,"_

"_You want to shut me out? After everything we had been through? Fine. I can deal with that. I've been doing that my whole life, "_

Anna wondered if she should ignore her older sister by sneaking past her or confront the situation with her. Before she could make her decision, Elsa turned around and saw her. The maids were gone, leaving the two ladies in the room.

The two of them looked at each other, speechless. Anna looked down, embarrassed and ashamed of what she had said last night.

The blonde girl smiled at her. It was a sad smile.

"Anna.." she began. Her voice full of emotion, "I-"

But she stopped when a servant entered the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"Your majesty," he began, but stopped when he saw them. "I beg your pardon for the intrudence. Perhaps I shall come over in another time?"

"Oh, no. It's fine Javis, " Said Elsa politely. " What important matter did you bring today?"

The man hesitated, but cleared his throat "Well, a shipment of a very popular wine and brewery has just arrived, and is seeking for your presence. Just to check the cargo and it's quality,"

"And they want me now? "

"As soon as possible. They want permission to reload,"

Elsa looked at Anna.

"Um, just go ahead and do your royal duties," said Anna. "We can, um, see each other later, "

Elsa gave a smile, "Thank you Anna. And I'm very sorry," The man and the queen walked out of the room.

She didn't know what made her more worried. Seeing the signs that Elsa was too busy for her now, or the fact that she was wearing white gloves.

"_I buried our parent's alone," _

Okay, that wasn't the best line she had in mind. No, that was probably the worst line that shouldn't have said. Maybe she was too harsh on her. But she deserved it. For the whole day, Anna debated with herself whether it was the right thing to say. Her mind told her that it was irrational and that she should've considered Elsa's suffering back then, when she had hidden her powers which were once a curse. Elsa was just afraid of hurting her.

But her heart told her that Elsa deserved it. Elsa deserved to know the truth of her own feelings in the past.

But why should the past matter now when everything has been solved?

Well, the past still mattered, and come to think of it, they had never discussed their loneliness with one another. So, maybe that loneliness and pain came out too far.

"Wait, you did _what_?" Kristoff shook his head in disbelief as Anna explained the whole situation to him. She was so stressed with the conflict, she didn't know who to turn to. So she turned to one and only love expert she knows.

"I just got mad at her and I just started talking about all my feelings I had felt for those t ten years without her, and the three years when our parents died. I mean, I know she dealt her grief in her own way, but she never considered how I had felt throughout these years," she babbled " And now she decides to shut me out again after all we've been through."

The ice harvester eyed her. "Have you ever heard of something called privacy?"

"Yes," she said slowly, with a tone that hinted I'm-not-that-dumb "We had decided to come clear with the boundary lines of being honest to each other when we want our time alone. But the point is, I've no idea how to confront her about it. We're always busy during the day, and during the night she…"

Anna sighed. The more she thought about it, the more she sad.

Kristoff sighed, " Perhaps something happened, and she didn't want you to know about,"

"Maybe you're right,,," she trailed off, "Or perhaps her instinct is kicking back all those years and she unconcously locked the door and-"

"What's time of the year is it today?" he suddenly asked.

Anna couldn't believe he's asking this. "It's the fifth day of seventh mon-"

She stopped half sentence. It hit her. She finally understood. How could have she forgotten. Kristoff looked at her with a sad expression.

This month marked the anniversary of her parent's death.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun had set an hour early, and there was the early autumn chill. Anna didn't know how long she had spent her free time with Kristoff, but after some talking and advice, she was ready to talk to her older sister- with more care and delicacy.

Riding back from the woods had took Anna much longer than expected. Who knew that his place was so far from civilization. Next time when they meet, she needs to pester him to buy a place in town. Its' for his own good. Well, both of theirs, but especially his!. He needs to be around people more.

It was already pitch back and the street lamps were lit by the time she had arrived at the castle gates. As soon as she reached the entrance of the castle, her home, she jumped off her horse and ran straight to Elsa's room. The halls were dimly lit, casting her long shadow in the halls.

She knocked on Elsa's door.

"Elsa," she said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You didn't deserve it. I didn't take in your feelings, or understood what you're going through. I wished you were more open with your feelings. Eventhough we are together again, you seem to express very little of yourself. I'm here for you Elsa. Lets talk this through. Please let me in,"

She was greeted with silence. The younger sister realized that there was no light shining under her door. Was Elsa sleeping. Biting her lip, she put her hand on the doorknob and twisted. To her unexpected surprise, it turned and she pushed it open.

The room was dark, and Elsa was no where in sight. Where could she be? This was usually the time she knows that her sister would retire to her room after a long day. Anna sighed. _So much for reconciliation_.

Suddenly she heard a noise. She turned her head. It was faint, but she thinks she heard glass shattering. She suddenly felt cold. Was someone trying to break into the castle?

But it can't be. It's impossible to break in through climbing the castle walls and go pass the guards. Anna quickly headed down stairs and followed where the sound came from.

There was a light in the kitchen and another clatter. It must be one of the servants or cooks , she thought. When she arrived, her eyes went wide in shock to see the least expected person in the room with the shocking and least expected event.

"Elsa…," she gasped.

Her older sister was sitting in the servants dining quarters, drinking from a glass which held suspicious yellow liquid. There were two brown bottles on the table. One was shattered in front of her feet.

The blonde girl had her left elbow on the able, and her hand on her forehead. Holding the glass in her right hand, she tipped the liquid down her throat.

"What _on earth_ are you doing?"

Elsa turned towards the visitor. She smiled. She held up the glass.

"There was a beer and wine trade this morning, from a very popular country," she said sheepishly . "You should try some," She poured some more into her glass.

"Seriously, Elsa. what on earth are you doing?" Anna asked, still in shock.

Elsa let out a laugh, not looking at her, "Drowning my sorrows." She pause and looked at her gloved hands. "Conceal, don't feel," she muttered, she pulled off her right glove. "Put on a show. One wrong move and everyone will know," she pulled off her left glove, and went back to her glass of alcohol.

"Papa always say to conceal and don't feel, " she explained "Put on an act. Don't show your true feelings…,"

Anna's heart sank. "You don't have to do that anymore, Elsa," she said slowly. She had to be delicate considering her sister is drunk, "You are free to be yourself now. No more hiding,"

Tears rolled down the older sister's eyes. She didn't look up, but instead reach for the nearest bottle.

"Okay, I think you have had more than enough," said Anna , grabbing the bottles and putting them out of her sisters . "Seriously Elsa, you may be of age, but that's no excuse for being drunk. Especially when you are queen-"

"What's good to be queen when you can't be a good older sister,"

The younger sibling stared at her.

" I've failed as a sister long time ago. " Elsa said softly, her hands folded on her lap and her eyes casted downwards. "I don't think she deserves me. With all the closed doors and royal business… I had lost her long ago , and I wished I had been there throughout those years. She must've been so lonely as a child,"

Bile rose to Anna throat. Careful not to tread on the glass, she sank on the floor, took her sisters' hands in hers and looked up as Elsa continued to speak.

"I've even failed trying to become that _good girl _Mama and Papa always wanted. I try concealing my powers as best as I could, but….," her breath hitched, "I don't know what they think of me. I failed as a sister and a daughter, "

"Elsa, please don't think like that," said Anna cupping her sisters wet cheek. Her eyes are stinging and tears are threatening to pour out. " Mama and Papa really loves you,"

"Perhaps if I could've been that good girl, they would've visited more. Perhaps if I had done better, I would have been able to give them hugs. Perhaps, if I did better.. they wouldn't have died..and you didn't have to be all alone" Tears came streaming down heavily.

"No, Elsa. ," Anna said sternly, and half choking, her tears were close to spilling, "Don't' you _ever_ say that. Mama and Papa's death wasn't _your_ fault. And you and I had no power to save them. Do you hear me? It's not your fault, "

Anna stood up and brought the sister into a tight hug as Elsa cried onto her shoulder. Anna let a few tears run down her cheek as she rubbed her sister's back.

So this was why Elsa was hiding away from her. She had blamed herself for the cause of their parents death because of her powers. She had also blamed herself for leaving Anna in the dark for all those years in order to conceal the powers in order to keep her safe.

"I miss them so much," Elsa confessed.

"I know, me too,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After Elsa stopped crying and almost dozing off, Anna decided they should go back to their rooms. Elsa needed help as she kept walking in zig-zags, so Anna had to lead and hold her along the way. When they reached the room, Anna laid Elsa gently on the bed, and drew the covers over her.

The blondes eyelids were closing, but she tried to keep them open. "Please lock the door after you go out," she said.

Anna paused. "Why?"

"Anna can't know what had happened."

Anna's heart stopped. So, all this time, Elsa didn't know it was her. She didn't know who she had been talking to and thought-

"Anna is so blessed to have mama and papa be there for her," said Elsa sleepily, "and at least she got to say goodbye…" she trailed off, and went into slumber.

Once out of the room, Anna leaned against the door and began to cry. Her body shook uncontrollably and she let out great big sobs.

She realized that all this time, throughout the many years, especially through yesterdays' and todays' events, she had been selfish.

All this time, Elsa had been selfless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elsa woke up with a painful throbbing in her head. Her vision became clearer as she saw the sun shining brightly in the pink room-

Wait, this isn't her room.

She felt someone holding her hand. She turned her head to see her younger sister facing her, asleep next to her. Elsa noted that her sister's braids were still intact, and there were only a few strands out of place. Her face was stained with trails of tears. Memories started coming back to her as she recalled her revealing her deepest secrets of pains and guilt to her little sister. She sighed. Rising up from the bed, she slowly tried to pull her had out her sisters grasp, and was shock when the grip tightened.

Anna's eyes opened , unblinkingly. She smiled.

"Good morning," Elsa said , trying to give a smile. "Boy that alcohol sure did something," she laughed nervously,"

Anna smiled. "Yes, it did."

Elsa nodded. There was a brief moment of awkward silence, until Elsa cleared her throat, "Well, got a meeting today, so I probably should get going-,"

Anna still didn't let her hand go. Instead, she rose up to a sitting position and looked at Elsa straight into her eyes., leaned forward and wrapped her into a hug. Elsa gasped, and gave in.

"I love you, Elsa,"

Elsa smiled. "Me too,"


End file.
